


Traveling through the Dimensions to Find You

by MoonlightGhoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, and summaries really, multidimensional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightGhoul/pseuds/MoonlightGhoul
Summary: This is an idea that I have had for about a year now and never really got around to writing. It's just been sitting in my drive waiting for me to write it which school never allowed me to do.Lance is a part of an organization that travels throughout the dimensions and fixes any rips or mistakes that might happen. They observe the dimensions and help out when they notice something went wrong. On one of his missions, Lance's Multi-Dimensional Travel Device (MDT Device) breaks and he meets his soon-to-be-husband. After living with him for a few years, his husband dies and Lance spends the next few years searching for his husband in other dimensions. The problem is that he himself was now starting to disrupt the dimensions he visited, and was being pursued by the MD Police. He finds himself in the dimension with the voltron crew together and he has to hide with the voltron crew before having to make a difficult decision.This is just a small intro to the story and its late and im tired so for now I'm going to leave it like this and fix any problems in the morning. I hope its good and that the idea is interesting to read.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance saw them coming, could hear the footsteps of the MD police getting closer and feel their breath on his neck but he couldn't get caught. Not when he was so close. He knew he was closer than ever to finding his husband and he wasn’t going to give up now. Lance had finally found a dimension where his husband was expected to live longer than he had in the past and Lance was determined to at least see him. His soulbond was urging him closer to his husband and he was not going to allow this opportunity to slip past him. Lance heard his MDT device start beeping and looked down to see that the device had finally gotten close enough to his husband to make a leap to wherever he was but he needed to make sure he got distance between him and his pursuers so they couldn’t follow him.  
Lance turns through alleys and runs into traffic with surprising speed and agility, not sure how much he could keep this up but he refused to stop now. His time was running out quickly, the MD police were on his tail and the device was picking up that his husband was moving through space at a fast speed and would eventually be out of range again. Lance looked over his shoulder and cursed, using his training to quickly climb up to the roof of a building and ran across the roof, trying to get more distance between him and the two trained pursuers. Lance jumped from the roof to a fire escape and jumping from floor to floor before jumping onto the ground and heading back into traffic, hoping to lose them or make them find another way to get to him. He looked at the device and saw that his husband was almost out of the device’s range and just as a semi-truck passed behind him, loud horn blowing at top volume, Lance slammed the travel buttons on the side of the device and was quickly thrust from his position in the road into space, right in front of a giant ship.  
Lance looked at the ship with wide eyes and saw his husband immediately and felt himself smile softly, tears freezing in his eyes as his body slowly started freezing in the void of space. Lance felt happy he got to see his husband at least one last time but he knew he probably wouldn’t be able to survive to speak to him again. As Lance accepted that, he noticed a lot of movement in the ship, his eyes too frozen over to get any details on who was moving or what they were doing but he knew that he at least died knowing his husband was alive and well in at least one universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer and I like how I wrote it but at the same time I don't but I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to the next part. I'm sorry Keith is very out of character but think of it as a different Keith than the original plus there will be a surprise in the next chapter since I like the idea of there being more than one version of a character (Like how there are two Lance's)

Keith looked down at the man they dragged in from outside of the castle ship that looked eerily identical to Lance. His hair was the same brown color but was almost shoulder length, his skin was lighter but still noticeable tan, his eyes were an icy blue color, and his clothes were all a pristine white with thin dark grey lines running around the outfit. Keith also noticed the small numbers on the Lance-look-a-like's collarbone. Keith walked up close to the look-a-like and took a closer look at his collarbone reading the numbers out loud softly.

"Zero Zero One Six Four Five Two..." Keith hadn't realized just how close he had gotten until the look-a-like woke up screaming, immediately sitting up with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face. Keith jumped back and held his knife up, having been startled by the sudden movement. The look-a-like looked at Keith and quickly gathered him in a hug, making Keith scowl and try to remove the stronger male.

"Keith. Thank god you're okay. I thought you died, I thought they killed you. I'm so glad, so so glad. You're here, you're safe." The look-a-like's voice trembled and he looked up with tears streaming down his face and placed his hands on Keith's cheeks. "I was so scared that you were gone and that I would never be able to see you again."

Keith's hand trembled as he struggled to grip the knife and wondered what to do. He felt awkward since he didn't know if he should comfort the look-a-like or if he should tackle him and use the knife against him. In the end he did neither and just let the look-a-like hug him until he had finished crying, making sure to keep his knife in his hand and near the look-a-like in case he tried attacking him. When the look-a-like finally let him go, he looked embarrassed and grabbed his sides as he curled in on himself.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to behave like that I just relived an awful memory and you were the closest person to me i suppose. You look a lot like my husband and I just got carried away I guess. I'm sorry for startling you and making you uncomfortable." The look-a-like said, noticing how uncomfortable Keith looked and also noticing the knife he was gripping tightly. He decided to not pay attention and to rather look around at the room he was in. "Where am I, if I may ask? I'm afraid I don't exactly know where I am." He said, hoping to seem innocent and not suspicious.

"You're in the Castle of Lions." A voice said coldly. Lance looked over to where the voice had come from and saw a woman standing in the doorway glaring at him with her arms crossed. "Surely you knew that before appearing in front of the ship? I would hope they'd have taught you that if you were going to try impersonating one of our paladins." she said, walking into the room and standing across from Keith. "I'm surprised you didn't use your knife on him Keith. I know he looks like Lance but you can't let looks dictate your decisions. He is a clone and can't be trusted." She said, moving her glare to Keith before looking back down at Lance. "You're lucky we even picked you up. I was firmly against letting you into the ship but I was convinced that we should at least see what your motives are before leaving you to die."

Lance noticed others starting to enter the room, watching him with suspicion and curiosity. He saw one enter that looked nearly identical to him and he suddenly understood why they were so suspicious of him. He looked down and tried to collect all of his thoughts and gather his story together before telling them. Before he began however, he decided to let them feel at ease a little and held his arms out in front of him most of the people in the room jumped, readying their weapons in a split second. "I didn't think you'd want me to go about unrestrained so I thought i'd let you at least restrain my hands before I tell you my story."

Everyone in the room looked around at the others before the woman next to him nodded at an orange haired man with a mustache who then walked up to Lance and restrained his hands with a weird set of handcuffs that even Lance hadn't seen in his time traveling the dimensions. He looked up at the man and the woman who then looked at him expectantly. He nodded and took a deep breath, readying himself to relive some of his story, obviously not wanting to tell them about the whole search for Keith but knowing it wouldn't be wise to not tell them at leas part of it.

"I am a part of an organization that was made to keep the dimensions in check and not allow any mistakes to be made in a dimension that could potentially destroy it. I am a part of the team that goes out and fixes whatever has happened to disturb the safety of that dimension. I was out working one day when my dimensional travelling device started acting up and wouldn't allow me to go back to my own dimension. While I was trying to fix it, I came across a man who almost immediately attacked me and almost killed me right then and there. Thankfully he didn't and allowed me to stay with him as I fixed it. It took months before I was able to actually get it to work since he didn't have any parts that I could fix it with so I had to hand make them and even then it wasn't fixed properly but could work to make small dimensional leaps. I was going to leave him once I got the device fixed but I had completely fallen in love with him and I ultimately ended up staying with him despite knowing that I was going to be a problem for the dimension to handle since I wasn't originally from the dimension."

"We ended up getting married a few years after meeting each other and had lived like that for about 3 years before he ended up dying in a fire. Our entire house burned to the ground, though it wasn't that big of a house to begin with. I was devastated, how could I not be? I had gone to get some supplies and food and returned to find him and everything we had burned. So I decided that I wanted to go and find him in other dimensions and try to continue living with him. I went through several dimensions, not being successful in trying to save any of them from dying a painful death until I eventually came across this dimension. I had been on a planet near where you were traveling when I was found by the police from my dimension who were supposed to capture me for questioning and best case scenario they would imprison me, worst case scenario they would kill me. You happened to be in the area I could travel in when I was almost caught. I used the device to teleport me to where you were but ended up just outside of your ship. That's pretty much the story. You can decide whether you want to send me back out or keep me either way is better than the dimensional police finding me." He said, looking down at his lap and looking like he had lost all hope. He started tearing up again, having relived the death of his husband was always upsetting to him but he had to at least try to convince them to let him live.

"Very well. We will discuss your story and decide what to do with you. In the meantime stay here and try not to cause any trouble." The woman beside him said, looking at the others before walking out, the others followed after her except for Keith. He stayed next to Lance, looking at him with a conflicted gaze. Lance looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Aren't you going to join them and decide my fate?" He said bitterly, having already lost hope in being able to live with his husband but at least he got to talk with him one last time. He laughed bitterly to himself. In the span of a day he has almost died once and thought similar things before and after that moment. At this point he can't tell if he's getting greedy or if this was a natural thing to think on the brink of death. Keith looked a little uncomfortable as he stared at Lance before he spoke up.

"You said before when you had woken up that I had looked like your husband. You also screamed my name when you woke up, so I was kind of wondering, if that makes me this dimensions version of your husband?" He asked, looking more uncomfortable than Lance has ever seen him. Lance watched him get more uncomfortable and laughed a little, thinking that he was too cute to be real.

"Yeah, you look like a younger version of him. He was probably a little older than you are now when we first met." He said, remembering when he first met Keith. "He noticed I was in his yard, though I can't say I knew it was his yard because we were in the middle of nowhere, and he put a knife against my throat and almost killed me right then and there. Thankfully he didn't and decided that I could stay with him. I was able to learn what it was like to actually love someone because of him. In my dimension, since we're constantly roaming through different dimensions we don't age normally and age a lot slower than most others. Because of that we aren't allowed to reproduce until one of us dies so that we don't over populate and so we aren't allowed to love anyone or have casual affairs because if we accidentally reproduce then we will pay the price with our lives. Of course the women stay alive so they can care for the child but the men didn't need to be present in the care of a child so they would be killed." Lance looked sad for a moment before shaking it off and smiling up at Keith. "He was so confused by the idea of my dimensions ideals and he had to teach me like a child what feelings were. It was funny watching him struggle to explain things like happiness or anger and especially watching him explain what loving someone was like."

Keith started to smile a little before he heard his name being called. He looked at the doorway and then back at Lance, biting his lip a little before smiling at Lance softly. "He sounds like a great guy. I'll try vouching for you again and see if we can keep you on the ship with us." He said as he walked towards the door, giving a small wave to Lance before he left, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sorry this is really short but I promise the following chapters(?) will be longer. This is just a short intro to the whole fic and it will lead to a bigger plot and you will get to see bits and pieces of lance's past in this little au(?).


End file.
